Bloodshot Ramparts
The Bloodshot Ramparts is an area in Borderlands 2. It is located on top of the Bloodshot Dam. The top of the dam is severely damaged by Hyperion Moonshots. At the start of the top of the dam during A Dam Fine Rescue, some bandits will fight the Hyperion robots. Two bandits run out of a makeshift garage and commit suicide by jumping off the highway. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Bandits **Bruiser **Marauder **Nomad **Psycho *Hyperion (only during A Dam Fine Rescue and Out of Body Experience) **Loaders ***EXP Loader ***GUN Loader ***WAR Loader ***Badass Loader ***Super Badass Loader **Surveyors ***Repair Surveyor ***Shield Surveyor **True Vault Hunter Mode ***Angelic Guard Notable Enemies *Loader #1340 (during Out of Body Experience - appears as Constructor #1340 and WAR Loader #1340) *W4R-D3N Points of Interest Shrine of the Gunbringer The Shrine of the Gunbringer is located at the end of Bloodshot Ramparts behind the one-way Fast Travel terminal there. The bandits inhabiting the area refer to Marcus Kincaid as "The Gunbringer" and have erected this shrine in honour of him. ECHO recordings of the story behind the shrine can be found in various locations inside the Bloodshot Stronghold. The shrine has a sacrifice pit that allows one member of a team to sacrifice another, and generate some loot in the process. The sacrifice is done by having one team member climb into the pit, while another throws the nearby lever. This causes a trap door to slam shut on the victim and then they get incinerated inside. The process can take from 30 seconds to a minute, depending on how many characters are in the hole. After the sacrifice is finished loot from Eridium to items ranging from white to purple rarity will appear around the shrine. The sacrifice pit can only be used once per entry into the ramparts. If it was activated with nobody inside, the shrine will say "You gotta gimme something to work with!". Notes *A shield that is immune to fire will protect the wearer from incineration in the sacrifice pit. If a teammate is also in the pit, a revive can happen many times giving experience and/or challenge rewards. **Maya can Res a teammate in the pit with line of sight through a crack. **If a character has a shield that is immune to fire and a full inventory then the game must be exited and re-entered in order not to lose items. *It is possible to gain rewards from the sacrifice pit if one out of two characters in the pit leave the game instead of dying. *Entries, such as "The wise Marcus demands tribute! Get some more cash!" or "I got no recipes for that gear. Try something else!", within the gamefiles indicate that the sacrifice pit was supposed to accept cash and gear as sacrificial offerings as well, pretty much the way the Sacrificial Altar in Dragon Keep does. *It is possible for Vault Hunters to sacrifice themselves by climbing partially down the ladder and aiming at the switch. Toggling it while descending pushes the Vault Hunter into the pit as the doors close and completes the sacrifice, spawning the items when the Vault Hunter dies. Challenges *Cult of the Vault *The Last Place You Look *The Not-So-Phantom Tollbooth See Also Media BL2 Bloodshot Ramparts Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Bloodshot Ramparts Weapon Chests Guide fr:Bloodshot Ramparts ru:Бастион Кровомесов uk:Бастіон Кровомісів